Un Cigarrillo, Tus Gafas y un Café
by Mi-chan owo
Summary: Bueno, aqui un pequeño trabajillo... sobre el Platinium Pair y las características de su relación... nn espero lo disfruten y como soy nueva en esto, espero comentarios ya sean críticos o de cualquier estilo w eso! y Saio...


Autora: Midori-chan

Disclaimer: Prince of Tennis no me pertenece… n0n todo de Konomi-sensei.

Advertencias: Este fic es YAOI. Si no sabes lo que es, consulta antes de leer nn.  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Un cigarrillo, Tus gafas y un Café.

Aquella tarde llovía como nunca, tal como lo habían anunciado en esos reportes matinales, típicos y tediosos.

Niou Masaharu se encontraba tirado en su cama, enredado en sus propias sabanas, aún durmiendo, soñando con nada. Por la lluvia su madre no había querido despertarle para que asistiera al instituto, y el por su parte no se sintió para nada molesto, durmió toda la mañana, y como no había nadie en casa continuo así hasta la tarde. Para él la vida era fácil, tenía todo a su alcance, era un muchacho inteligente y muy bien parecido, su salud era óptima y hasta tenía fama por ser un gran deportista. Desde hace un buen tiempo ya, era parte de uno de los clubes de tenis más importantes de su región, y quien sabe de su país. Era un Titular, y más aún, formaba parte del equipo de dobles, caracterizaba el Platinium Pair, el mejor dúo de muchos, conocidos hasta ahora.

Sin embargo, Niou guardaba un gran secreto que solo una persona aparte de el conocía.

Las lluvias continuarán hasta mañana por toda la región, además este frente avanzara hasta… - La suave voz de la Meteoróloga del reporte de la tarde, le bajo así de repente de sus profundos sueños.

Los ojos pesados, esa sensación de resequedad en la boca y los labios, que forma más desagradable de despertar. Entre insultos y muecas de desagrado, el muchacho acabo por incorporarse para buscar entre su ropa sucia, su celular y poder por fin ubicarse en el tiempo. No estaba por ninguna parte…

- Siempre te he dicho que el orden es fundamental en una buena memoria, si dejas tus cosas en un lugar fijo y bajo un constante orden, siempre recordaras donde están.-

Una sonrisa se dibujo instantáneamente en el rostro de Niou. Estaba en un bolsillo de su chaqueta, junto a sus cigarrillos.

Eran las 16:30, buen momento para fumar un cigarrillo.

No tenia idea de porque había comenzado a fumar, sabia perfectamente que era malo para su salud, se lo habían repetido tantas veces como el doble de cigarrillos que hasta ahora había tenido la oportunidad de fumar.

- ¿Sabes de que están compuestos los cigarrillos¿Lo mucho que le afectan a tu condición de Tenista?... Es necesario que te informes, y que te des cuenta por ti mismo de que lo que estas haciendo es mas perjudicial para tu salud de lo que tu crees –

Su cigarrillo acabo de consumirse, cerro sus ojos y comenzó a pensar…

El amaba, como negarlo, pero la forma en que lo hacia era la incorrecta…

Desde que lo conoció quiso tenerlo cerca,

Lo logro, el esta a su lado.

El dio los primeros pasos para conquistarlo,

Lo logro, lo tiene conquistado.

El quiso llevarle a la intimidad,

Lo logro, le provoca deseo.

El quiso saber si era amado también,

Lo era.

Pero ¿Qué pensaba su otra mitad¿En verdad quería estar junto a él¿Quería ser conquistado¿Quería acompañarle a la intimidad¿Quería sentirse amado?.

El sueño nuevamente se lo llevo.

Yagyuu Hiroshi nunca le había negado nada, así como en el tenis, se podría decir que el solo se dejaba llevar, a pesar de esa postura seria, de esa mirada a simple vista inerte, escondida tras un par de cristales que eran los únicos conocedores de sus lagrimas, alegrías, sorpresas y decepciones. ¿Qué significaba aquello¿Por qué quería esconderlo todo¿A qué le temía?.

Niou siempre quiso saberlo, pero como nunca antes, sentía vergüenza de preguntar.

Ring, Ring

Entre sueños el muchacho apenas podía sentir un vago ruido.

Ring, Ring

Se volvía más y más molesto.

Ring, Ring

Niou ya no estaba durmiendo.

- ¿QUÉ!- Contesto de mal genio, aun medio dormido palmoteo su celular y logro tomarle.

- Niou¿Dónde estas? – Esa voz seca, rígida, el la conocía a la perfección.

- ¿Yagyuu?... Pues estoy en mi casa¿Por? – Niou se sentó en su cama rascándose la cabeza, buscando a tientas algo que abrigarse el torso.

- ¿Podrías abrirme la puerta por favor?... –

Era así, como siempre, su voz serena. ¿Qué acaso nunca se enfadaría por sus faltas?

Niou corto el celular y bajo corriendo a abrir la puerta.

Ahí estaba, empapado, forzando a su cuerpo a no temblar a causa de la fría humedad de toda su ropa, siempre con esa expresión en el rostro, no estaba enojado, triste, alegre…

- Pero Yagyuu¿Qué demonios viene a hacer a mi casa así¿Mojarte?... ¡Ja!... Dime ya que quieres.- Niou le hizo pasar y se perdió en un pasillo contiguo al baño, para buscarle una toalla.

- Quería verte. – El corazón de Niou se detuvo reaccionando a las palabras de Yagyuu. – Hoy no asististe a clases, me preocupe bastante y quise saber porque faltaste, además te traje todas las lecciones que pasaron hoy, para que te pongas al día –

¿Qué manera de amar era esa, Yagyuu hacia todo por el, desde una simple tarea hasta entregarse por completo a el para verle feliz y tranquilo.

¿ Y que hacía él?.

Niou, con la toalla al hombro se apoyo en la pared fría, mientras Yagyuu seguía aconsejándole y dándole algunos adelantos obre las lecciones que le traía.

Quería llorar, nunca se había detenido a pensar en lo valiosa que era esa persona que permanecía a su lado incondicionalmente, esa persona que le conocía desde el pelo hasta la punta de los pies, que le sermoneaba y a la vez le llenaba de tranquilidad cuando sentía que el mundo y todos los que le rodeaban se venían sobre el.  
Yagyuu nunca le pedía la tarea, ni una palabra de aliento, ni menos que le diera una bofetada cuando se sobrepasaba con el, porque era responsable, fuerte y sabia controlarse.

Al sentir la tibieza de una solitaria lagrima avanzando por su mejilla, Niou volvió a tierra, a tiempo.

- Y así es mas menos, como te darás cuenta no es para nada complicado, solo necesitas las formulas y práctica, continua.- Decía el caballero, mientras aun esperaba de pie y empapado los refuerzos

Al incorporarse Niou, la lágrima se desvaneció de su mejilla, el no era así, simplemente no había necesidad de llorar. Decidido avanzo aun con la toalla al hombro, hacia donde le esperaban.

Yagyuu¿Qué es lo que tu quieres? – Así se poso Niou frente al ex-golfista como siempre, sin delicadeza alguna, tomo la toalla y de una manera similar se la tiro en la cabeza. No había necesidad de llorar, pero aun así el quiso encontrar la mirada de Yagyuu, no como el la conocía ahogada, tímida como se tornaba en instancias intimas.

Un café me sentaría bastante bien en estos momentos. – Yagyuu pasó por alto la mirada Niou, y se volteo para poder quitarse las gafas y así secarse su rostro y cabello.

Oh! vamos, no te hagas en tonto, tú sabes a que me refiero… Tus intereses¿Qué opinas sobre mi¿Qué te gustaría y que no?... ¿Yagyuu? – Empeñado en la labor de secarse su rostro, el caballero esquivaba como podía las interrogantes de su compañero. – Mírame a los ojos cuando te hablo…-

Sin basilar, Niou se poso nuevamente frente a Yagyuu, y le tomo del rostro para que su mirada no se escapara nunca más.

No comprendo… - Ahí estaba, una mirada clara, bañada por una agradable impresión de melancolía y preocupación, una mirada brillante, encantadora, pero por sobre todo prudente.

No te hagas el tonto, neuronas no te faltan, tu sabes a lo que me refiero y que es lo que sientes, ya anda dime… tengo claro que todo este tiempo e sido un egoísta y… estoy dispuesto a escucharte…- Las manos de Niou bajaron lentamente del rostro de Yagyuu a sus hombros, ya no había necesidad de apresar su mirada entre sus manos.

Niou…Yo…no…nunca… - La mirada de el muchacho se perdió en el piso por unos segundos, pero volvió al instante a encarar la de su amante, era el momento de decir lo que sentía, de ser sincero así como sus principios le habían dictado toda su vida – Yo nunca te e exigido nada, porque me gustas así tal cual como eres, así como cuando me invitaste al club de Tenis, desde ese momento tu me conquistaste por tu esencia, exigirte cosas, seria como cambiarte y yo no busco eso en cuanto a mis intereses personales. Y tampoco pienses que me debes algo, todo lo que hago es porque te quiero y eso tu ya lo sabes, pero tampoco piense que es una retribución, porque cuando uno ama es parte fundamental de…- Yagyuu se vio obligado a guardar silencio, los labios de su amante habían cerrado los suyos con nada mas simple que un beso, suave y cándido. Así permanecieron durante unos segundos, sumergidos en un beso tierno, sin malas intenciones, sin insinuaciones a algo mas…Un beso que sella y ratifica.

Sin embargo al separarse Niou no pudo contener la risa.

¿Me estas dando un informe, una disertación o qué?... Ya, ya esta bien, me quedo todo claro…Siempre tú con tus cosas… -

No fue mi intención molestarte… -

¿Sabes que te amo caballero?...-

Si¿Y tu?...-

Y no había mas dudas, ese extraño amor era solo de ellos, tan suyo como lo eran sus personalidades¿Con quién mas podrían funcionar de esa manera?... Separados no eran nadie… No podían sentirse tan amados y tan únicos como cuando estaban juntos…  
¿Quién mas que el podía aguantar sus faltas, sus exaltaciones, sus olvidos, con tanta paciencia.

¿Quién mas que el podría soportar su frialdad, su responsabilidad excesiva, su seriedad, con tanto humor y cariño.

Eran uno para el otro y no había nada más que hacer.

Desde siempre, pero ahora mas que nunca… - Respondió Niou mientras una sonrisa enigmática y apasionada se dibujaba en su rostro - ¿Y sabes que lo que eso significa…? – Yagyuu ya lo sabía de antemano, no había para que responder.

Simplemente Niou era así, y así le gustaba.

FIN.


End file.
